the_missing_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Kayden
"I-If I'm not back in five minutes... come find meeee!" -- Kayden being dragged away by Whisper (Episode 7, 7:30) - Kayden is an orange furred, young male wolf with bright green eyes.He has characteristic brown eyebrows. A supporting protagonist. Voice Kayden is voiced by Bloodstainedfur History Before Kayden was born, his father served a lower ranking hunter for the capital. During one of his hunting missions, he got in an altercation with one of his superiors, and accidentally claimed he wished the royals were dead. This was seen as an act of treason and so he was sentenced to death. While in the dungeon, he begged the Queen's Assistant, Blythe, to save his mate and new born puppies for he feared that the kingdom would punish them as-well. Blythe was able to help the three go into hiding in Region Four. The journey was very difficult for the two pups, and Kayden's sister died. Being so young, Kayden did not remember anything except for living in the kingdom. He grew quickly, and soon became friends with two female pups, Artemis and Nuka. The trio trained together, and all worked together during the annual sorting. Kayden pined for Nuka's attention as they grew up, and she began to reciprocate the feelings. After being brought into the Kingdom, both he and Nuka were assigned to be Artemis' personal guard. Elated to be able to work side by side with this best friends, he took his job very seriously, and failed to notice that he was slowly beginning to loose the sense of who he actually was and he let the queen sway his mind. He selected to stay at the castle during the battle, and so he was not able to join Nuka on the battle-lines. When she did not return, he was told that she had been killed by the rebels. After finding this out, he swore on his life that he would take revenge on the leader of the rebellion for taking his love away from him. Personality A big fluffy goof-ball throughout the beginning of his life, Kayden finds it really hard to take anything seriously, and this often gets him into trouble. He is rather awkward, and never knows the right thing to say. He's got a youthful innocence to him, and doesn't see the horrors of the kingdom for what they are, since he cannot grasp it. As he grows older, however, he begins to loose a lot of his innocence and becomes more serious and grounded. His personality turns darker as his armor begins to make him forget who he is, and solely is focused on serving the queen. Relationship Nuka Kayden began having feelings for Nuka, and felt drawn to her sweet personality and kind nature. He always found that he didn't know the right thing to say to her, and always up embarrassing himself and saying the wrong thing. This lead to Nuka not exactly feeling the same way towards him. As he grew out of his awkwardness and became more stable, Nuka began to notice that perhaps she had been wrong about him, and ended up feeling the same for him. The two grow close when they are guards together, and when he finds out that she is "dead" he goes mad with revenge. Artemis One of his best friends. He is very different than the hot-headed female, but he does find her enjoyable to be with. He is selected to be one of her guards, and takes this duty very seriously. He begins to call her by her royal name, and as he finds himself more focused on the Kingdom, he sees her less as a friend and more of an object he is to protect. Whisper It is seen that Kayden is very frightened by Whisper. He often cowers in her presence and doesn't like it when she intentionally scares the skittish wolf. She was the one who was assigned to spruce up his looks for the gathering, and it is shown that she rather enjoys getting a scare out of him. Trivia * Before Nuka was re-created, Kayden was supposed to have a love subplot with Artemis, but was changed when Nuka was finalized. * Kayden originally had pure black eyebrows, but was changed as the series went on. * Kayden's eye colour was originally a soft pale green/blue, but changed in later episodes to bright green. * The name, "Kayden" pays homage to the creator's name, "Jadeyn" Family Mate '--' None 'Mother --' Unnamed female - Living 'Father --' Unnamed father - Deceased 'Sister --' Unnamed female - Deceased Category:Characters